<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll love you 'till the sun burns out (and even after that) by bunbun_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807524">i'll love you 'till the sun burns out (and even after that)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun_writes/pseuds/bunbun_writes'>bunbun_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Fluff, No Beta, Nonbinary Fujisaki Chihiro, Other, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc he has basically no established personality, however i want, i wrote this at 1am in the span of an hour, so i can write him, yuta is fun to write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun_writes/pseuds/bunbun_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro hates this.<br/>They hate being trapped in the wrong body.<br/>They hate going to school and being misgendered all the time.<br/>All because they're too weak to admit it.<br/>But they want to get stronger.<br/>So, they're starting with their boyfriend.<br/>(gifted to the CEO of yuta/chihiro themself!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Yuta/Fujisaki Chihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll love you 'till the sun burns out (and even after that)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychiccupid/gifts">Psychiccupid</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chihiro is going to do this.</p><p>Chihiro <em>needs </em>to do this.</p><p>They press send on the text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>program some sleep into me</strong>
</p><p>hey uh,, can we meet up today? I know it's sudden but there's something I need to tell you and I'm afraid I'll chicken out if I wait.</p><p>
  <strong>running away from my problems</strong>
</p><p>Oh ok sure!! Where do you wanna meet?</p><p>
  <strong>program some sleep into me</strong>
</p><p>the local park is good :)</p><p>
  <strong>running away from my problems</strong>
</p><p>ok!! see you in 30 mins??</p><p>
  <strong>program some sleep into me</strong>
</p><p>mhm!</p><p> </p><p>They sigh, taking off their pajamas that they hadn't bothered to get out of all day (it's Saturday, they're allowed to be lazy, okay?) and putting on their normal green and brown outfit, combing their hair. They had already come out as not being a girl but nevertheless, they've always preferred skirts and feminine clothing since then. Maybe it was their subconscious holding on to the lack of strictly "man's clothing", as they're not a man.</p><p>They say farewell to their parents and head off to the park, sure that Yuta had already gotten there earlier than them. It was a little game the two played, with Chihiro's punctuality always making them either on-time or early, and Yuta's not great grasp on time and rushing when in reality he has more than enough time left to get ready and get to the place he's going. Chihiro finds it adorable, to be honest.</p><p>They arrive, finding Yuta already seated at the foot of the tree where they usually sit. They smile, sitting down next to him in the grass.</p><p>"What do you want to tell me?" He inquires gently after a few minutes of idle chatter, playing with the programmer's hair. "Unless you aren't ready to tell me, of course. Take your time." He's always been so considerate, allowing Chihiro to back out of anything they're not comfortable with, even if he's extremely curious. "No, I'm ready, I just.." They take a deep breath, and look at their hands, nervously playing with the grass. "I'm non-binary." They say, albeit softly and definitely not as confident as they wanted it to be. Yuta looks at them for a second before pulling them into a big hug, trying not to squeeze too hard before letting go and going to hold their hands. "That's awesome, honey. What pronouns do you use?" They smile. "They/Them. Thank you."</p><p>Yuta just gives them a soft smile in return. "Hey.." He says softly. "I know you probably spent a long time worrying about how this would go down, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it. Chihiro, darling, you are my entire world. Your smile shines brighter than the sun. And when said sun burns out, I'll still be loving you, no matter what happens, okay?" Chihiro blushes, smiling at their amazing boyfriend. "Same for you, sweetheart. Seriously though, thank you. I..I can't believe that this turned out so well, honestly." Yuta grins. "Well you better believe it, sweetie, or else I'm gonna smother you with love so hard that you won't feel insecurity for weeks!"</p><p>Chihiro giggles as they're smothered in yet another of one of Yuta's bear hugs. After they're done hugging, Yuta stands up, helping the programmer up as well. "I think this calls for an ice-cream celebration!" Chihiro giggles. "You think <em>everything </em>calls for an ice-cream celebration, silly!" "That's because everything does!" Yuta says mock-defensively, giggling as well as they head to the local ice-cream shop, which basically knows their orders the moment they come in.</p><p>They sit outside, Yuta eating his chocolate ice-cream in a chocolate dipped cone with fudge at at the bottom and chocolate drizzle on top...yeah, he has a problem. In contrast, Chihiro happily munches on their mint-chocolate-chip scoop of ice-cream out of a paper cup, just glad to be bonding with their boyfriend that loves them more than they could ever know.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! I hope you enjoyed!! comments and kudos make the writer (me!!) very happy!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>